Locomotives operated at high altitudes and in the far north and south regions of the globe are typically subjected to extreme and severe environmental conditions which may have an adverse affect on the operation and performance of the locomotive, including cold temperatures, ice buildup and blowing and drifting snow. One disadvantage with operating locomotives in this type of environment involves blockage of the filters and/or ducts used to provide the required airflow to the locomotive. It is known that snow may be drawn into the air inlet ducts of a locomotive and may accumulate in sufficient quantities to obstruct the passage of air through these ducts. Thus, it is not uncommon for snow to accumulate on air filters disposed in the air inlet pathway of the locomotive. Such accumulations of snow may act to reduce the power output of the engine and/or may cause the engine to cease from operating completely.
One way to solve this problem involves increasing the temperature of the air flowing into the air inlet duct and passing through the final air filters by providing a flow of warm air that mixes with the cold ambient air flowing into the air inlet duct. In this case, if the temperature of the inlet air mixture can be maintained above the freezing point, any snow and/or ice that may develop or be deposited on the filters and/or ductwork will melt rather than accumulate and restrict the intake airflow. Unfortunately however, current methods and/or devices for providing the warm airflow require an operator to continuously monitor the filter air intake and to operate the device when warm air is needed to prevent buildup of snow and/or ice, thus taking the locomotive operator's attention away from operating the locomotive.
Another disadvantage involves the water used to cool the locomotive engine. A conventional cooling system used in a diesel locomotive typically includes coolant water without an anti-freeze additive. Although this type of system functions effectively in sub-freezing temperatures and while the locomotive's engine is running, the water must typically be dumped if the engine unexpectedly, unintentionally or accidentally shuts down. This is because without the engine operating, the engine will not be able to maintain the ambient temperature of the water to be above freezing. As such, the water contained within the system may freeze and damage the coolant system of the locomotive. However, in some situations, dumping of the water may cause severe damage to the railroad tracks and/or the surrounding structures.
For example, for locomotives that operate at higher altitudes, the ambient air temperature typically remains constant at sub-freezing temperatures. If the locomotive engine must stop or ceases to operate unexpectedly, dumping of the water may cause the permanently frozen subsoil or permafrost to melt. This is undesirable because in some locations (i.e. railway tracks disposed on mountainous terrain) this permafrost forms the major support structure for the railroad tracks. If this subsoil begins to melt, this may cause the terra firma surrounding the railroad tracks to become unstable and possibly unable to support the loads generated by the railroad tracks, thus subjecting every train that travels over that portion of track to possible derailment due to a shifting or total collapse of the track.